


2:36 AM

by ratthew_writes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Here we go, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Oma Kokichi, Short One Shot, bit of a vent, first work lmaooo, how do I tag uhhh, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratthew_writes/pseuds/ratthew_writes
Summary: Kokichi wakes up and thoughts swam his head like bees
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	2:36 AM

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hey this is my first post??? go easy on me and sorry if it's garbage- I just love saiouma and this is kinda a vent I guess but whatever lmaooo
> 
> sorry for any errors- didn't put a lot of effort into editing
> 
> koki has a slight (idk if you can really call it one) panic attack thing so uh if that makes you uncomfortable yea.
> 
> enjoy~

The purplette’s eyes flicker open. He sighs as quietly as he can. It’s hard for him to go back to sleep, even when waking up at the latest hours. 

His eyes glance over at the clock, red numbers glowing in the dark. 2:36 AM. Oh boy. Kokichi slings his arm over his face and lets out a deep breath.

There’s no sound except Shuichi’s breathing. It’s cute and calming, he savors the sound for a second, before a thought rushes into his head, and makes the near silence more eerie. 

Is he really in love with me?

They’d been together for a while now, but he’s so scared Shuichi is bored of him.

When will he decide that Kokichi is nothing but a record on repeat? When will one of his pranks tip the boat? When would Shuichi finally realize Kokichi is too much? Too much to figure out. Too much to take care of. Too much to lose. Too much too much too much toomuchtoomuchtoomuch-

Kokichi doesn’t notice the tears till they were sliding down the underside of his head. His breathing was slightly shaky and quick now.

He tries to look around his room for anything, but he can only see the red light of the clock. 2:39 AM. 

He tries to stare into the darkness, close his eyes, count sheep- anything, just please make it stop- get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head GET OUT OF MY H-

“K-kokichi..?”

Shit.

He hadn’t noticed how loud his weeping had become. Shuichi had woken up. He must hate him for waking him up so late-

“Koki, come here…” Shuichi’s voice is soft and calm, and he hears him pat the sheets next to him. 

He feels scared to turn around and face the other, to be greeted by fierce angry eyes. He waits a silent moment, and flips over in the bed anyways. 

He can’t make out anything, but he feels Shuichi pull him in, and he doesn’t fight it. The other wraps his arms around him. It’s nice and cozy and warm. He shudders out a few more sobs into the taller’s chest as Shuichi runs his fingers though Ouma’s silky locks. 

His breathing is slower after a bit, and he’s not crying anymore. He gently wraps his arm back around Shuichi. 

“I love you Kokichi, don’t forget that, ok?” 

But the other is already asleep in his arms.


End file.
